Hsien-Ko
Hsien-Ko is a character from the Darkstalkers series. She and her twin sister, Mei-Ling, have been transformed in a Dark hunter and some sort of Undead. History Hsien-Ko was orignally a human in China during the 1700's who was trained in Senjuto alongside her sister, Mei-Ling. On night, a Darkstalker invaded their villaige, and their mother was killed in the attack. The two sisters use a Igyo Tenshin technique to merge the two, and they became a being based off of a Chinese Hopping Vampire that had one mind and body. Eventually, the two freed there mothers soul, and the two siblings where seperated and died properly. They were then reincarnated into new bodies as a reward for all that have done. Physical Apearance Hsien-Ko has light blue skin and dark blue hair kept short. Her primary outfit is a traditional chinese costume, albeit with incredibley long sleeves with three claw fingers jutting out of each sleeves. The three main colors in her outift are pink, violet, and yellow. Powers and abilities Due to her transformation, Hsien-Ko has abilities beyond the human form and is one of the few humans who can stand on equal footing with a darkstalker. Her ghostly traits allow her to run across air and even disappear temporarily (during dashes). Her sleeves contain far more weapons that should be able to be contained in them, which she uses for attacks. The weapons Hsien-Ko uses include a saw, knives, a sword, a chain, a giant gong that can emit sonic-waves when struck, a spiked flail, and variety of other weapons. She also once in a while throws some cameo items such as a statue of Akuma, Vega's claw, and Chun-Li's bracelets. Apearances in Other Media Hsien-Ko appeared in two episodes of the American Darkstalkers series. There, she has mostly the same design, with the difference being that her skin color was changed from to a normal skin color. She also apears the 4-episode Darkstalkers OVA. Project X Zone Ichiro makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Frank West. Crosspedia Entry Hsien-Ko's mother was killed protecting her daughters from a demon. In an attempt to save their mother's soul from the darkness, Hsien-Ko and her sister attempted the forbidden Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and Hsien-Ko ended up being turned into a mystical Chinese "jiangshi." She fights using giant claws, along with a wide variety of weapons stored up her sleeves. Her twin sister Mei-Ling is actually the paper talisman hanging from her hat, transformed in order to prevent Hsien-Ko from losing herself and going on a rampage. The two of them finally managed to save their mother and were reincarnated as human babies once more. However, since reaching adolescence, they have regained some knowledge of their former selves. Hsien-Ko has a very positive personality and a smile for any situation, no matter how grave. Because they are both zombies, Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock in Japan) is constantly hounding her and despite his attempts to woo her, she wants nothing to do with him. Gallery Hsien-Ko.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Appearance Hsien-Ko (OVA) .jpg|Hsien-Ko in the "Darkstalkers" OVA Hsien-Ko (USA Cartoon) .png|Hsien-Ko in the "Darkstalkers" Animated series Hsien-Ko_Project_x_Zone.png|Project X Zone Appearance Leilei-namco.jpg Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Hsien-Ko.png Category:Undead Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Cursed Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes